Haunted Warehouse
by MythandFairyTailLover13
Summary: "What are we doing, facing a haunted warehouse, at school, at 3:00 in the morning, freezing to death?"


**Konnichiwa minna! So xxxfairyloverxxx, here is the one-shot I promised you. Since you didn't tell me what you wanted, I just made up this one-shot for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Warning: Uber clichés.**

* * *

"What are we doing, facing a haunted warehouse, at school, at 3:00 in the morning, freezing to death?" Lucy asked as Natsu untied her blindfold. Lucy got dragged here in a blindfold since Natsu said he had something to show her. She assumed it had something to do with the Winter Formal since he is in charge of the Winter Formal Committee (She didn't know why Principal Makarov assigned him). She is still in her pajamas, which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and thin leggings. Her hands grew numb in the cold. Natsu, however, was a whole different story. He was wearing a hoodie, sweatpants and a tank top. He seemed fine.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked as he searched for the key that will unlock the doors to his surprise. He shook his head and she gaped at him. She walked stiffly to him.

"Then give me your jacket if you aren't cold! I am freezing here!" She said and Natsu chuckled. He slowly took off his jacket. She groaned. She is currently feeling like she was dropped into cold water and emerged as a block of ice and it is taking him forever to give her the piece of clothing.

"You idiot, hurry up!" She said and Natsu just laughed. He tossed the jacket to her and it landed in her face. He snorted and laughed. She rolled her eyes and put on his warm jacket.

"Aha! Found it!" He said and unlocked the doors. He kicked open the doors to the warehouse and grabbed her hand. He tugged her to him and tied the blindfold again. She groaned and pouted. He stood in front of her and pulled at her cheeks.

"Cheer up Luce! Come on!" He dragged her inside the "haunted" warehouse. She stumbled while Natsu led her through. She was unaware that while the walked, lights glowed and they were walking on a red carpet. As they neared the end of the carpet, a fountain glistened as the water reflected on its white tiles. Finally, the whole warehouse was lit up and Natsu untied her blindfold. She still had her eyes closed. Tables were stacked on a corner of the warehouse and they were to be set up six days from now. Lights were hanging from the ceiling and red satin cloth accompanied them.

"You can open your eyes now Luce." He whispered and when Lucy opened her eyes, she gasped and looked around. She looked at him and she smiled.

"It looks amazing! You did this all by yourself?" She asked and he nodded sheepishly. She continued to look around and she went to the fountain and gazed at it. She touched the cold water and her smile softened. He walked to her and cleared his throat and she looked at him with utter amazement in her eyes. He extended his palm and she looked at it confused but took it anyway. He led her to the soon-to-be dancefloor and he twirled her around.

"I didn't bring you here, just so I could show this whole thing to you." He said and he blushed. She looked at him in amusement. He looked at her and he opened his mouth but no sound came from his mouth. He closed his mouth. He wanted to say if she wanted to be his girlfriend and if she would be his date to the formal but he is far too nervous to say it. He had fallen for the girl ever since he'd met her. She was new back then and he saved her from getting bullied by Minerva.

* * *

_"Well! What do you have to say for yourself, you wench?" Minerva said angrily. They were in the cafeteria and Lucy was tripped. Minerva was making her way out when Lucy tripped and Lucy's tray of food fell on Minerva. Minerva was furious. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were watching the scene._

_"I-I'm sorry." Lucy whispered and whimpered under Minerva's evil glare. She had her gang of bullies behind, Sting, Rouge, Orga, and Rufus. Lucy moved to Magnolia High School because she was being bullied back in Acalypha Private High School. Sting had a cocky smirk on his face, Rouge had his emotionless mask on, Orga was humming, and Rufus just looked on with interest. Minerva just glared at her._

_"Louder please. I can't hear you." Minerva said. Lucy whimpered and whispered another apology. Minerva fumed and she raised her hand to slap her. When she was about to slap her, Natsu held at her wrist. She glared at the pink-haired teen. He grinned at her._

_"Hey now, that isn't the way to welcome the new girl!" Natsu said. She glared at him but when she looked at the dangerous look in his eyes, her breath hitched. Minerva stammered._

_"Ugh, let's go guys. She isn't worth it anyway!" Minerva said and walked off. Lucy sniffled and whimpered. Natsu looked at her and saw that she was pouting._

_"Hey, um, you're the new girl right? Sorry about that. Come, you can hangout with my friends. I'm Natsu by the way!" He said and extended his hand. She reluctantly put her hand on his and that's where their friendship start._

* * *

He didn't know how to do tell her. Lucy was growing irritated. When he looked down at her, he smiled nervously and gulped.

"L-Lucy, w-will y-y-you b-be m-my g-g-girlfriend and b-b-be m-m-my d-date to the f-formal?" He asked and Lucy giggled. He looked down at her expectantly and she nodded. He sighed in relief and kissed her. She smiled into it and they spent the whole night, or morning, dancing while enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Not my best work, but I tried. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
